History Repeats and Repents
by Hiroko Kya
Summary: Blah blah blah.......you can guess what happens
1. Chapter 1

History Repeats and Repents

Chapter 1

"Anosa Anosa!! Hey guys check this out!" Yelled a hyper fifteen year old girl with two long pigtails. ( Kirana)

"We're coming Kirana-chan."replied another girl (Kaneko)

"Sheesh, you're so loud." Another complained (Kekyu)

"You whine too much Kekyu-chan" the oldest said (Tsukiko)

" Well, MOVE IT!!!!!!" Kirana yelled even louder

When they finally got to where Kirana was yelling about they were surprised. It was an old well.

"HEY! What are you four doing?!" yelled a girl who was Kirana's age with black hair, a school uniform and a HUGE backpack.

"Sorry!!!!!Please for give me!"Kirana said bowing profusely

"…"the girl eyed them suspiciously, "Just don't damage the shrine. It's my family's."

"We're very sorry…." Kaneko didn't know the girl's name, "er…"

" Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."she replied.

" …Kagome-san"Kaneko said, "We didn't mean to intrude. Our little sister is very hyper and very curious.

Just then Kaneko fell backward into the well.

"KANEKO-NEE!!!!!" Kirana yelled as she dived into the well

" You have no compulse control do you Ki-!!!!!!!!"Kekyu said looking over the well's edge, "Ts-Tsuki-Tsukiko, come h-here."

"What is it Ke--!" She looked in the well, " Th-they're gone……?"

"WHAT?!" Kagome said incredously, "How'd they get through without a jewel shard?!"

"Huh?" Tsukiko and Kekyu looked at her suspiciously

Chapter 2

"Owww."Kirana groaned rubbing her head

"MMF!!!!"

"AH!!Oh, sorry Kaneko." Kirana said as she got off her sister and helped her up.

"Where are we?" Kaneko asked

"I think in the well." Kirana looked up, "HEY! Guys can you hear me?!"

No response

"Let's climb out Kirana."

"Yeah…"

Kirana flipped out a pocket knife and started niching footholds and handholds on the well wall. She was already half way out.

"Almost out! Y'know you could've started climbing by now." Kirana called down.

"Alright" Kaneko said as she started to climb up as well.

When Kirana got to the top she flipped herself up and out. Kaneko did the same.

"Uh, Kaneko?"

"Yeah?"

"We aren't at the shrine anymore."Kirana stated

Kaneko finally noticing their surroundings she realized they were in a forest.

"Hey Kagome! You finally back?!"yelled a guy in a red kimono who was coming through the foliage, " Hey! You aren't Kagome!"

"Way to go dipstick." Kirana said making her index finger go in a circle like a little flag.

"Why I outta…" the boy said coming closer

"Just try it doofus.Nyah!"Kaneko taunted

"Inuyasha! Is Kagome back yet?"asked another guy in a purple monk's robe coming through the trees.

"No. Just these two strange girls." Inuyasha replied

"Strange you say?" the monk asked

"STRANGE?!How are we strange?!You have DOG ears for pete's sake!!!" Kaneko protested.

"Well, we did just come out of a well." Kirana said

"Are you taking their side?!"

"N-no of course not! I just me----!!!"Kirana made a face and looked behind her and down.There was a hand on her ass. "Monk……You have five seconds to move that hand or lose it…." Kirana threatened, " ON SECOND THOUGHT!!!!"

SLAP!!

"-sigh- Same reaction…" the monk said rubbing his face where Kirana slapped him.

"Ya' gotta admit Miroku, you deserve it." Inuyasha said.


	2. Chapter 2wow i'm so unimaginative

"There you two are!" Kagome exclaimed as she got out of the well.

Kirana and Kanako just about jumped out of their skins.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you."

Tsukiko and Kekyu emerged out of the well after Kagome.

"Don't bother telling us next time you two go time hopping." Kekyu said sarcastically.

Miroku looked as if his groping hand would be very happy in a few moments. So many asses so little time. Kirana and Kanako just glared at him and warned the others.

Fearing an awkard silence Kagome said, "How's Sango?"

Miroku saddened, "She's better. But she was seriously wounded. It'll be awhile."

"Maybe I can help." Kekyu said, "I'm very good with dealing with injuries. The nurse asks me to help her a lot at school."

"She's helped when all of us got hurt." Tsukiko said

"It's worth a shot." Inuyasha said

"Follow me."Miroku said and started walking through the trees.

In about two minutes. The group came upon a clearing with a good sized hut next to a small stream. Miroku walked in and presented the injured Sango.

"This will take...Five days. Give or take." Kekyu said after a brief inspection.

Kekyu started to inspect the wounds more thoroughly and began to work. Asking for this herb or that. Kirana Kanako and Tsukiko abided quickly to their sister.

When she came out to inform Miroku Inuyasha and Kagome she said, 'Well, she shows signs of internal bleeding but that isn't that hard to fix. She's awake but can't sit up yet. She has a strong will to live through whatever gave her those injuries. A grown man shouldn't have been able to live through that."After that Kekyu went and sat next to the stream.

"Thank you for helping Sango." Miroku sat down next to her.

"It was no problem." Kekyu said, "It just seems to be my nature to help others. even strangers. Just like it's natural for you to ogle other women even though Sango is the only one you are truly in love with."

"Heh heh...is it that obvious?" Miroku said blushing slightly.

"KindaAAAAAASHALALALA!!!!"Miroku's hand was now on Kekyu's ass...

SLAP!!!

"NO WAY DIRTY MONK!!!!"Kekyu shouted and stormed off.

"You must be working on a new record Miroku...Two more slaps and it's four in one day." Inuyasha was being a sarcastic puss.

"Ha.ow.Ha" Miroku replied

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

ooooooooo.finally i stopped being lazy and posted this!!!!Maybe i'll be a real taskmaster and post chappie three as well. :D


	3. Cliffs wolves and dogsOh My!

"HEY KEKYU-NEECHAN!!!!!!!!!!"Kirana yelled

"What now Kirana?" Kekyu moaned.

"I HAVE CAT EARS!!!!!!!!!!"Kirana said enthusiastically.

"I have rabbit ears..."Kanako said her ears drooping slightly.

"Mine are...pointed..."Tsukiko said while poking them.

Kekyu felt her head and said,"...Well I guess mine are...MONKEY EARS?!?!?!"

The other girls burst out laughing.Kekyu blushed and started shouting at them.Miroku and Inuyasha watched as Kekyu chased the other girls around a small knoll.While Kirana ran away to hide,being clumsy Kirana,she fell off a cliff.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFF?!!????!!!!!!?!?!?!?"she yelled as she fell.

"Uh-oh."her sisters said.They ran toward the cliff and looked of the edge but didn't see Kirana in the river below.

Severel wolves and a wolf demon found a girl at a river bank and decided to consult their leader.Thinking the wolves would hurt the girl by carrying her with their teeth the wolf demon thought he should carry her.So he picked her up and went to the tribe's den.Halfway there the girl woke up.

"H-HEY!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"Kirana shouted.

"I'm taking you to Koga.Be respectful or he'll kill you or feed you to the wolves."

"Who the hell is Koga?!"Kirana asked

"Koga is our leader."he replied.

"And you are?"

"I'm Ginta.Who are you?"Ginta asked

"I'm Kirana.I don't know if I can be with you guys long. My sisters and friends are probably worried."Kirana said.

"Well...We can ask Koga of what we can do."Ginta had put her down and had started walking so Kirana didn't have to run.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Um...Can you help me Tsukiko and Kanako to find Kirana?"Kekyu asked

"Sure.I've known her scent for a good amount of time."he said getting up.

"Thank you!!!"Kekyu said hugging Inuyasha.

"HEY!!!Did I say hug me?!"

"Sorry.I'm just happy."

Inuyasha dragged a surprised Kekyu to the cliff and told her to climb onto his back.Blushing slightly Kekyu did so.

"Good luck!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

"We'll be back in awhile."Inuyasha informed the others.


End file.
